Demon Spawn
Demon Spawn, also known derogatorily as Half-Breeds, are the result of a human woman being impregnated by one of the fallen angels. They are depicted in the 2005 film [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Demon_Hunter_(film) Demon Hunter] by Mitch Gould. There are no recorded cases of female Fallen giving birth to demon spawn. While biologically human as they are born of human mothers, demon spawn possess demonic souls inherited from their Fallen parent. They possess preternatural powers of strength and resilience due to their demonic heritage. However, as they are born of the Fallen, demon spawn are virtually beyond redemption and seemingly predestined for damnation. Conception Demon spawn are the result of demonic seduction and manipulation. A fallen angel ascends to Earth to create lust and prostitution within the human heart. The Demon of Lust, Asmodeus, had the easiest time achieving this affect as his powers afforded him easy access to lustful women. Other demons achieve this through unspecified means, notably rape. Women impregnated by one of the Fallen are ripped of their souls and become Possessed by a demon summoned from Hell to serve the demonic parent and carry the demon spawn to term. Upon birth, most demon spawn are recruited by their Fallen parent. Characteristics Upon their birth, demon spawn are effectively human in terms of both their biology and psychology. The Fallen parent's demonic influence remains dormant for many years until the child begins to mature. Depending on how they were raised, their nature may be suppressed and disciplined or nurtured and fed. Most demon spawn fall into the latter category as they are raised by their Fallen parent. Those who aren't and are raised by either human parents or clergy are often taught to control themselves and repress their true natures. Some demon spawn wonder aimlessly through life, oblivious of their Satanic heritage. Powers & Abilities Powers * Demonic Spirituality: Demon spawn derive their power and malevolent aggression from their demon souls. They have no human soul inherited form their human mothers, and as a result their innermost natures are virtually purely demonic and aligned with that of their Fallen parent. Most demon spawn inevitably fall to their dark natures and eventually join their Fallen parent in Hell after death as a servant and soldier in the war of the Fallen against God and Heaven. Being physically human, however, gives them the advantage of being in-between both worlds simultaneously; able to walk within both Earth as well as Hell. ** Demonic Strength: Demon spawn inherit some degree of enhanced strength from their Fallen parent. A single demon spawn can easily and brutally overpower a physically fit grown man even to the point of accidentally injuring or killing him. No demon spawn is ever afraid or physically intimidated by a man. A demon spawn's lineage may also affect strength; spawn of higher Fallen may be stronger than spawn of lower Fallen. Children of higher Fallen are able to stand against high-level rebel angels for a time before being defeated. A higher spawn's true strength is powerful enough to slay a higher demon. ** Unnatural Resilience: Demon spawn can survive woulds that would easily kill or cripple a human. Wounds from most objects, even bullets, heal in seconds without causing the demon spawn permanent damage or lasting injury. They are not, however, impervious to pain; gunfire is a reliable way to keep them at bay or incapacitate them for a time before they recover. Their bones and muscles are noticeably stronger than a human's both due to their enhanced strength as well as preternatural durability as they can fall and land on their feet from great heights and remain completely unfazed from the impact of falling. ** Demonic Transformation: Only by accepting their true nature as seeds of the Satanic can demon spawn assume their true form. This form is typically animalistic with fingers merged into demonic claws, elongated and demonically sharpened canines, as well as glowing red demonic eyes and a demonically furrowed brow to represent the demon within. Demon spawn assume this form also when their emotions are high or when in the violating presence of a higher fallen angel to bring out their true natures. Most demon spawn must mature their power to achieve this bestial form while others have their natures and true strengths suppressed. *** Demon Claws: When a demon spawn assumes their true form, they manifest the claws of a demon. these claws are powerful enough to severe the flesh of even one of the higher Fallen such as the Asmodeus. Their claws also afford them the power to cling to sheer surfaces such as walls and ceilings similar to a bat's talons. Demon spawn can use their claws with deadly efficiency to slay any mortal or even most supernatural opponents such as the Possessed or even one of the higher Fallen angels, provided its guard is down and the demon spawn's rage and strength arise. *** Demon Fangs: Upon assuming their true form, a demon spawn's canine's and incisors lengthen and sharpen to a razor's efficiency to represent the demon within. Demon spawn often cannibalize their victims utilizing their fangs as the transformation brings out a taste for both demonic as well as human flesh and blood. Their fangs are potent weapons as they can easily severe arteries and tissues in vulnerable points upon the body such as the neck, wrists, eyes and genitals among others. Their fangs often manifest as animalistic aggression and savagery when in battle against an opponent. Even higher Fallen can be taken aback. *** Pure Demon Strength: Assuming their true form, a demon spawn's demonic strength increases tenfold to its purest exertion. With this newfound power, they can effortlessly overpower the Possessed, demons of middle to lower rank, and even higher fallen angels under the right circumstances. Similarly, their strength is potentially determined by lineage as spawn of higher Fallen are able to - albeit with considerable effort - defeat and slay spawn of lower Fallen in their true form. Demon spawn often exert their strength in their true form as brutal and supernaturally fast in unison with their uninhibited demonic aggression and unrestrained brutality while fighting an opponent. Abilities Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities Weaknesses: Holy water Holy stuff Vulnerabilities: Must be fucked by his fatherCategory:Demon